


DSMP Writing Prompts/Ideas

by AmethystFox_044



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, BAMF Awesamdude, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Wilbur Soot, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Hallucinations, MOTHINNIT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Tags May Change, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Thunder and Lightning, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Tubbo, Winged Wilbur Soot, many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystFox_044/pseuds/AmethystFox_044
Summary: I know it says DSMP but that is just to make things easier for me.Anyway here is a bunch of ideas and prompts for the characters from this corner of MCYT.Just link this fic and credit me I would love to see your works.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Just some rules to get out of the way:

1) there will be no romantic relationships besides Dream/George (and not a lot of it romance isn't a thing Im good at) or its a remix of canon things from the SMP EX. Wilbur/Sally the salmon or Tubbo/Ranboo (platonically)

2) Most if not all of the chapter titles will have the AU in the title. 

3) prepare for angst and lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to give credit and I'll probably read it.


	2. Lightning (Actor Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomsday

Main Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo.

Others: Anyone who was in Doomsday

Plot: 

It is pouring outside and tommy and Wilbur are filming the part where Tommy is pillaring and Ghostbur asks Tommy to revive him. Lightning hits Tommy and he falls off of the pillar to the safety blow up thing (I don't remember what its called it looks like a huge plastic blown up bag). At first a lot people thought it was a mistake with lighting but realized pretty damn fast that something went horribly wrong. 

Wilbur (who was on set) and Tubbo are the first to react, Tubbo by trying to get to Tommy and Wilbur by stopping Tubbo from reaching Tommy (I might be wrong but its probably not a good idea to touch a person who got struck by literal plasma). 

Tommy gets taken to the hospital and while in the ambulance wakes up after 10 minutes of being unconscious and he cant feel most of his left side for a while. 

**Two endings of this:**

1) Tommy' recovery and how he says hes perfectly fine yet he can barely lift a cup up.

2) Somehow, someway a clip of the incident gets onto YouTube you can go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this happened I thought that Tommy getting struck by lighting would produce a ton a fics but it didn't.


	3. Mothinnit (Winged AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy with wings but a twist

Tommy grows wings but hes not a bird hybrid hes a moth. 

He makes a blanket cocoon or a normal cocoon when he grows his wings and fuff antennae.

After his wings grow in for one to two weeks his moth brain goes brrrr and he _destroys_ sweaters at 3am

When Tommy’s brain fixes itself he is subconscious attracted to lights and soft clothing 

bounus: one 3am thing is Techno and/or Wilbur find Tommy and his eyes just _glow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothinnit: _Burns his hand on a light bulb_ Fuck! _Does it again_


End file.
